1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related in general to radio communication systems and components. More particularly, the invention is directed to antenna arrays for wireless communication networks.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Background Information
Composite band antennas may be employed in multiband basestations for mobile communication systems to serve up to four different systems operating simultaneously on four different bands. For example, Global System for Mobile Communication (“GSM”), Digital Cellular Systems 1800 (“DCS1800”), and Universal Mobile Telecommunications System 2100 (“UMTS-2100”) systems currently coexist in Europe, and emerging fourth generation systems (e.g., Long Term Evolution (“LTE”)) will require separate antennas for communication with user equipment. Similarly in North America, Cellular 850 and Personal Communications Service 1900 (“PCS-1900”) systems are deployed with LTE-700 and 2100 systems will be deployed in near future. It is not uncommon to have separate antennas being used for two separate bands where antennas are stacked one above another or placed in a side-by-side arrangement. Alternatively, the antennas may be packaged as a single assembly. Conventional solutions may result in relatively large structures which are typically not favored by local municipalities. In general, base station structures should be as small and as inconspicuous as possible.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide compact composite band antenna structures.